The water dispenser and the beverage making machine are widely used, which are generally separated from and independent of each other. Even if the water dispenser is connected with the beverage making machine in some case, the beverage making machine is just simply disposed on a top of the water dispenser, and the water dispenser only provides water and power for the beverage making machine, so that it is not convenient to use and a large space is needed by the water dispenser and the beverage making machine.